


Texting With A Stranger -Spencer Reid/Reader-

by MrsDoctorGeniusReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Strangers, Texting, Texting story, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDoctorGeniusReid/pseuds/MrsDoctorGeniusReid
Summary: Reader accidentally texts our favourite boy wonder, thinking it was her friend when it really isn’t.- (Fem!Reader)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One** _

| **You**

_ Carly, I just got my new phone. Hopefully I managed to get everyone’s numbers right. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ You’ve gotten the wrong number, this isn’t Carly.  _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I’m afraid you must’ve gotten a number or more incorrect. _

| **You**

_ Oh shit! I’m so sorry. _

| **You**

_ I feel really embarrassed right now. This is definitely an embarrassment. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ It’s all right, accidents happen. Did you know that there is roughly 16,438 car accidents a day in the United States? _

| **You**

_... okay. I didn’t know that. Why do you know such a thing? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I love to learn facts and statistics, it’s quite intriguing. I also need to learn certain facts and statistics for work. _

| **You**

_ What on earth could you possibly do for work? I have a few guesses, considering not too many jobs would require you to know about car accidents. _

| **You**

_ You could be a Lawyer, a police officer, an agent for the FBI, a doctor, a part of political field, a paramedic, a firefighter, etc.. _

| **You**

_ Although, I’d narrow it down to either a lawyer, a paramedic, a doctor, an agent for the FBI, or a police officer. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ That is quite interesting. Are you a part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit? You’re really good at profiling. You barely know a thing about me and narrowed down to a few possible jobs that I could be doing. _

| **You**

_ The Behavioral Analysis Unit... that’s a part of the FBI, right? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Yes, it is. _

| **You**

_ That’s your job, isn’t it? I bet it is. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Yeah, I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. However, I am also a Doctor. I’m not a medical doctor, though. _

| **You**

_ What kind of Doctor are you then? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I have three PhDs. I have PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry. I have three Bachelors in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy. _

| **You**

_ You sound like a genius. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I am, actually. I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory. _

| **You**

_ That’s really impressive. I am nowhere near as smart as you. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Most aren’t, but that’s okay. Everyone has something special about themselves. Mine happens to be my brain, but yours could be anything... considering I don’t know you, like at all. I can’t even pinpoint what it might be, besides you having a knack at profiling. _

| **You**

_ You ramble a lot from what I can tell. I find it quite endearing.  _

_ :) _

| **702~555~0103**

_ My colleagues don’t find it endearing, nor do they find it anything close to it. They often tell me to shut up. _

| **You**

_ Well feel free to ramble to me at anytime, I don’t mind. _

You changed the stranger’s contact name to ‘Doctor Genius’.

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Thanks! I might take you up on that offer, actually. I could tell you multiple statistics and facts you very much unlikely know about. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ However, enough about me. Tell me about yourself, I know nothing... except that you have a friend named Carly. _

| **Doctor Genius**

Did you manage to actually get ahold of your friend?

| **You**

_ Yes, I did. Thankfully. _

| **You**

_ Tell you about myself? There’s not much to tell, really. I’m not that interesting. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I doubt that, I’m sure you’re quite interesting. Tell me anything, any fact about yourself. _

| **You**

_ I’m studying to become a surgeon. I’m not really that interesting. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two** _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ That’s impressive. Being a surgeon is an impressive career to want to have, and for you to want to save people’s lives. Very impressive. _

| **You**

_I have almost always wanted to become a surgeon, I’ve just always wanted to save people’s lives and help._

| **You**

_ I can’t imagine myself doing any other job. I’m also almost done getting my medical license, and I will then get to become an intern at a hospital. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I suppose I’ve always wanted to help people as well, but in a different way... hence, my career choice. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’ve also just come to realize that I have no idea what your name is. I suppose that doesn’t quite matter, you don’t know mine either. _

| **You**

_ Haha! You just realized that? That’s cute.  _

_ :) So Doctor... got anymore questions for me? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Errrr... tell me another fact about yourself? _

| **You**

_ I can do that. Haha. _

| **You**

_ I have a cat, her name is Sailor and she is 3 years old. I live alone, so she is pretty much the only company I have when I’m at home. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I live alone. Completely. I don’t have time for a pet due to my job, but I’d like to get a dog someday. _

| **You**

_ Once Sailor passes... which I hope isn’t anytime soon... I plan on getting a dog. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m assuming you live in an apartment building. _

| **You**

_ Yeah, I do. By the sounds of it, you do as well. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Yeah, I do. I’ve got no pets either to keep me company. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I don’t really mind the solitude, but sometimes it gives me too much time inside my mind. I don’t like that part, but other than that... I’m alright with being on my own. _

| **You**

_ I tend to let my mind overthink often, so I see where you’re coming from... it sucks. I try to distract myself so I don’t get lost in my own head. _

| **You**

_ Studying helps me with staying out of my head.  _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I get lost in my work so I don’t get stuck in my head too often, but sometimes it’s inevitable. _

| **You**

_ Have you tried reading? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ All the time. I read so much, I even read in multiple languages. It helps for awhile until I inevitably get stuck in my head, again. _

| **You**

_ Yikes...  _

| **You**

_ Completely off topic, but... since you have the “702” area code, I’m assuming you live in Las Vegas, Nevada? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m from Las Vegas, Nevada. I’m currently not living there at the moment, though. However, you do, though, right? Considering you’ve got the “702” area code. _

| **You**

_ Yeah, I live in Vegas. I was born and raised here. Proud of it, too. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Does that mean you can also play a mean game of poker? I’ll be disappointed if you can’t. _

| **You**

_ Oh, you bet your ass I can! Haha. _

| **You**

_ And you better be able to play poker as well, Doctor. Otherwise... that’s just sad. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I can play poker. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m actually banned from every casino in Vegas, I’m not allowed to play in any of them. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I was too good at calculating mathematics of the games, they didn’t appreciate it. _

| **You**

_ Haha! That’s funny. You got banned from casinos for being too good at mathematics calculations. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’ve been banned for a few years now. _

| **You**

_ Haha!!  _

_ :) That’s funny. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Try having to tell your colleagues why you aren’t really allowed into a casino, especially when a case involves going into a casino in Nevada. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ And when you’re the only one in the team that is good enough to play poker for that particular case. _

| **You**

_ Did you manage to get into the casino? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Yes... _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ And then I managed to get kicked out, again. _

| **You**

_ Dear Lord, Doctor. _

| **You**

_ You’re quite good at getting yourself kicked out of casinos.  _

_ (>•.•)> _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ What on earth is that thing you sent me? _

| **You**

_ It’s called an emoticon. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’ve never really seen an emoticon, I must say. I don’t text or use technology often. _

| **You**

_ What are you? 60 years old? Haha. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ No, I’m not. I’m a 28 year old guy, thank you very much. I’m not some 60 year old guy. _

| **You**

_ Thank goodness. Otherwise... I’d leave, and block your ass. I don’t wanna be talking to some weird old guy. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Well thankfully I’m not. _

| **You**

_ Yes, thankfully. I’m 25 years old, by the way. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m assuming you’re a woman, but correct me if I’m wrong. _

| **You**

_Nah, you ain’t wrong. I am indeed a woman, Doctor. And you fine sir..._ _what’s_ _ it like knowing a random stranger knows so much about you, yet doesn’t know your name? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Odd. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Will I ever get to know your name? _

| **You**

_ Tell me yours, and then I’ll tell you mine. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ My name is Spencer. _

| **You**

_ Ooo... Well it’s nice to formally meet you, Spencer. I’m Y/n.  _

_ :) _

You changed the doctor’s contact name to ‘Spencer’.

| **Spencer**

_ It’s nice to formally meet you, too, Y/n. _

| **You**

_ Spencer, Spencer, Spencer...  _

_ What a cute name, I gotta say. _

| **Spencer**

_ Okay?? How is it a cute name? _

| **You**

_ It just is. It also suits you, I mean personality wise... obviously, considering I don’t know what you look like. _

| **Spencer**

_ Wow. You are starting to ramble like I do. _

| **You**

_ Huh. I guess I am. _

_ :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four** _

| **You**

_ Hey! _

| **Spencer**

_ Hey. _

| **You**

_ It’s quite chilly out today, but then again... it is almost Halloween! _

| **Spencer**

_ I’m aware, I do quite love Halloween. _

| **You**

_ It’s one of the best holidays, Christmas first and then Halloween. _

| **Spencer**

_ Christmas is nice as well, although Halloween has always been my favourite season. _

| **You**

_ I can definitely see that. _

| **Spencer**

_ How is studying for your medical license going? _

| **You**

_ It is alright, kind of boring due to the amount of studying I have to do. _

| **You**

_ But all in all... it’s okay. _

_ :) _

| **Spencer**

_ I can’t ever imagine myself as a surgeon, I don’t think I’d do well with a career like that. _

| **You**

_ It’s not for everyone, that’s for sure. Haha. _

| **Spencer**

_ Indeed it isn’t. _

| **Spencer**

_ My team, here at the B.A.U, keep asking who I’m texting with... they won’t leave me alone. _

| **You**

_ Aweeee!! They’re concerned, that’s all. Haha. You could tell them who you’re texting with. _

| **Spencer**

_ No! They will never stop pestering me if I do tell them, especially if I let them know it’s a woman I’m talking with. _

| **You**

_ You don’t get much action when it comes to women or something? Or what? _

| **Spencer**

_ Umm... it’s not that I don’t get much “action” with women, it’s just the only time I’ve gotten close with a few women... well it didn’t end well for them, considering I have a very vast career and the women I see can get hurt because of some possible grudge from a former acquaintance/acquaintances. _

| **You**

_ Living the dangerous life, and the women end up in the crossfire. _

| **Spencer**

_ Yes, sadly. _


End file.
